


lachesism

by gayriot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Poetry, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood depression, Light Masochism (not sexual), POV Second Person, References to Depression, Storms, bc thats all i can write in, i dont post enough sad stuff, love of chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayriot/pseuds/gayriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="tumblr-post">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/64620271186/lachesism">http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/64620271186/lachesism</a><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	lachesism

click.  
7:24 pm

you have turned 14 today  
you feel unchanged  
you have no name and even if you did you do not wish for it to be given out  
you will stay this way until the end of time  
you wonder what time it will be then

click.  
7:26 pm

are you going to clean your room he says  
are you afraid of the noise he says  
are you going to say anything to me he says  
are you going to stay there all day he says  
are you afraid of me he says

click.  
7:28 pm

not once have you looked at him today  
not a chance you think  
not ever you think  
not now you think  
not today or tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or the month after tomorrow or the year after today

click.  
7:30 pm

going away has crossed your mind 6 times today  
going on a train has crossed your mind three times  
going on a bike has crossed your mind twice  
going on a boat has crossed your mind once  
going on a plane was almost a thought

click.  
7:33 pm

to leave is a wonderful thought  
to be in the middle of a storm fills your body with lightning  
to be caught in the ocean washes over your eyes  
to be swept away with the wind sends cold air down your throat  
to be alone with chaos is a wonderful thought

click.  
7:35 pm

regret will not rear its ugly head  
regret is not a thing you feel  
regret is not a thing you worry about  
regret fills you with promise  
regret is the promise of a sequel 

click.  
7:37 pm

leaving is your plan  
leaving is your motive  
leaving is what every 14-year-old dreams of  
leaving school or home or anywhere  
leaving will hopefully bring you to nowhere

click.  
7:38 pm

tonight will be your night  
tonight is the objective  
tonight is the plan  
tonight is your plan  
tonight is our plan

click.  
7:40 pm

or you could sit down  
or you could answer him  
or you could ignore your head  
or you could ignore the way your body trembles as rain cuts through you  
or you could sit down in the nowhere and think of the everywhere and be the nowhere all at once

click.  
7:41 pm

the sea of green twists and turns around you and sways with the wind  
the long waves tickles your ankles and knees and yet they leave you mostly dry  
the rain chops your hair and burns your flesh and flushes your eyes  
the sky holds you in its palm and encases you in its gray nimble fingers  
the waves prick your skin

click.  
7:45 pm

days are forgotten  
days of sunlight and golden baths and warm showers and glittering steam  
days and days of you and your green sea  
days and days of your slicing water  
days of your self destruction

click.  
7:50 pm

after your explosion  
after your chaotic mind  
after youve watched the eye of the storm  
after youve watched it blink and stare at you and watched it water with tears and watched them drip from its lashes  
after that what storms will you love

click.  
===>end of time,  
7:56:03 pm


End file.
